


Bidirectional Interpolations of Newly Emergent Thirst Traps: A Study [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Instagram, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Thirst Trapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Shane's got a problem.





	Bidirectional Interpolations of Newly Emergent Thirst Traps: A Study [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts), [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bidirectional Interpolations of Newly Emergent Thirst Traps: A Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132148) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



> Runs 14:23. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Editing by growlery.

  


**MP3 [6.86 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Bidirectional%20Interpolations%20of%20Newly%20Emergent%20Thirst%20Traps%20-%20A%20Study.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [7.45 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Bidirectional%20Interpolations%20of%20Newly%20Emergent%20Thirst%20Traps%20-%20A%20Study.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of #ITPEs to my wonderful co-mods (and thanks for letting us drag you into BFU, Bryony!) <3


End file.
